If Everyone Cared
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Everyone's back together, but everything had changed. Brennan doesn't like it so what does she do? Rated T just in case. Please read and review. B&B eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy premieres everyone. I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this night and it's finally here. This story came to me after watching the promo. This is somewhat similar to my story 'Falling to Pieces,' but not really. This one is going to be a multi-chapter. Probably around 5-6; at least I hope so. I hope that you'll like this. I'm not very good with titles so if you have any good suggestion please let me know. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, unfortunately.**

It had been a long week for the rest of the team. They had just wrapped up a case that they had almost given up on, but somehow found the courage to keep going in. It should be an exciting night for the team as they celebrate their success of closing the case, but there's no celebration this time. Everyone had made different plans: Cam has a date with her new boyfriend, Angela and Hodgins are at home doing God knows what, Sweets is sick and has Miss Wick taking care of him, and Booth...Booth is having a nice home cooked meal with his new girlfriend, Hannah.

All of them had just gotten back together after seven long months of being away, and things haven't been the same since. For Booth and Brennan, there were no more early morning coffees, late night dinners at each others apartment, or late night drinks after having a long day at work. No, none of those things since Booth came back with a new girlfriend. It had come as a shock to Brennan at first, but as the shock wore off, she found herself feeling lonely. She started to feel abandoned by everyone she had ever loved. Suddenly, there was no more Booth and Brennan. Now, there's Booth and Hannah. Everyone seems fond of Hannah, and all they talk about is how good they are together. Everywhere Brennan goes, all she ever hear is Hannah this and Hannah that. The worst part of it all is that everyone seems oblivious to what she's feeling.

"You feeling all right, Dr. B?" the regular bartender, Tom, asked as he pulled Brennan out of her thoughts. He knows that something was bothering her; he had known since she walked through the door, but didn't feel like it was his business at all to ask about it.

"Yes, I'm fine Tom. It's been a long day at work. I'll have my usual drink please," she said as she placed her head on her left hand.

"Sure, where's Agent Booth tonight? Haven't seen him around lately," he asked as he poured her her drink.

"Girlfriend," was all she said, and he immediately felt stupid as he realized what was bothering her. Everyone who knows the Booth and Brennan knows that they're meant for each other, and it seemed like Brennan is just catching up. She may not know it, but she's jealous of the new girlfriend, and Tom could see it.

"This one's on the house," he said as he gently place her drink in front of her.

_Boy, Agent Booth really messed this one up,_ Tom thought to himself as he watched the miserable doctor take a sip of her drink.

"Thanks," she said before taking a big gulp of her drink.

_This is going to be a long night,_Tom though to himself again as he poured her another drink.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Brennan woke up with a throbbing head due to the fact that she had consumed a lot of alcohol the night before. She didn't want to get up from the comfort of her bed, but she forced herself to get up before she could fall asleep again. She didn't want to miss a day of work because of something stupid that she did. She knows that she shouldn't have drank so much, but it was her only way of coping. She had tried to get her mind off of things by focusing on her book before driving to the Founding Fathers, but it didn't work the way she had hoped. She hadn't intended on getting drunk, but it happened so quickly after drinking her first glass.

Brennan walked inside the Jeffersonian wearing sunglasses to hide her tired eyes, and also to prevent the sun from giving her a head ache. She tried the best she could to get ready for work, but all she managed was a messy bun for her hair, and mismatched clothes. Every scientists who work at the lab watched her with curiosity, but she didn't care. She walked towards her office ignoring the stares that she was getting.

"I need a vacation," she told herself softly as soon as she was in her office. Without turning the lights on, she went straight to her couch and laid herself down. She rested her head against the couch's armrest, and she put her right arm over her eyes. However, just as she was falling asleep, Angela walked in.

"Hey Bren, Hannah and I are going out for coffee, want to come?" her best friend asked. _There we go again with Hannah,_ Brennan thought to herself.

"Go away," she managed to get out in her normal voice. She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes, but she will herself to be strong.

"Excuse me?" Angela said, a little offended by what her best friend had said.

"I said, go away. I'm not really in the mood for anything right now," she said a little harshly. _Especially when Hannah is around, _she wanted to add. She was hoping for a more sincere voice, but she couldn't help herself. She's going through a lot of things, and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to to spend a little time with my best friend. Call me when you've finally cooled off," Angela said as she walked out of the office angrily.

_Technically, you can't spend time with your best friend if someone else is there, _Brennan wanted to say even though she knows that it wasn't trued. What was true, though, is the fact that Brennan and Angela haven't spent time alone together because Hannah is always present at their little get togethers that they always have. Or used to have.

-0-0-0-

Not wanting any more disturbance, Brennan locked herself in her office with the lights off as soon as Angela was gone. She covered her face with the blanket that that was resting against the back of her couch.

She felt at ease for a while before Booth showed up, and started knocking on her office door.

"Bones, open up! I know you're in there!" he shouted through the glass door, but she didn't make a move to let him in.

"Bones, damn it! What's wrong?" he asked, and yet again, she remained quiet.

Booth continued to knock on her office door for five minutes, but eventually gave up when it became apparent that she wasn't going to let him in. Instead of being pleased that he had given up, she felt disappointed that he gave up easily. She thought that he was going to try harder to get her out of her office, but obviously she was wrong. Everything's changing, and she doesn't like it at all.

-0-0-0-

She spent the first half of the day in her office thinking a lot about things in general and her feelings. She thought a lot about how things were changing, and how it's affecting her, and by the time lunch time came, she already had her mind made up.

She got up from her couch, and walked towards her desk to get a post it note. She started to write; she didn't want to have to do it, but she felt like it was the only way she'll heal from all the emotional pain that she had been dealing with.

Once she was done writing, she got all of her things, and headed out of her office, and stuck the note on her door.

-0-0-0-

_Everyone,_

_ I'm going back to Maluku to finish my contract. _

_-Brennan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

It's been three days since Brennan left D.C to go back to the Indonesian jungle to finish her contract. When Caroline called her back to D.C along with the rest of the team to help Cam save her job, she had already decided on staying. It definitely wasn't her intention to go back. That was a last minute decision. She could have gone somewhere else, but Maluku was the only place she could think of for a getaway. It's perfect; there's no contact with the outside world, and best of all, she doesn't have to feel the abandonment that she had felt back home.

"Dr. Brennan," an anthropology student from London called for her. She looked up from the ground. "Yes, Mr. Hauton?"she asked.

"They need you at the main tent. There's a call waiting for you," he said as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. It was a known fact amongst everyone at the dig that Brennan tends to overreact when interrupted while working, and he didn't want to be the person that she lashes out on.

"Thank you, Mr. Hauton. If you don't mind, please continue what I've been doing here until I get back," she said as she got up on her feet. _So much for not having any contact with the outside world, _she thought to herself as she tried to get the dirt off of her cargo pants. When she realized that she wasn't going to get any of them off, she started to head towards the main tent where they have all of their satellite connection.

As she was making her way to the tent, she watched as the other anthropologists look for the same thing that they have been looking for since the dig started. She watched them intently, and she saw how tired they all were as they continued their search. The excitement that had been present in the beginning is gone; instead, they have all become desperate. It's only a matter of time. Soon, they're all going to lose hope and give up. Brennan knows that they might not find anything at all. She had known that after the first seven long months she spent digging, but she keeps searching just so she could get away.

Brennan approached the tent slowly, afraid of what's waiting for her inside. She could hear her heart pounding against her ears, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to turn around and go back to her work site, but she opened the tent's flap with her right hand and entered.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, there's a call waiting for you," the man in charge of the camp's satellite connection told Brennan as he saw her enter the tent.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Hauton have already informed me," she said as she looked around her. There were other anthropologists in the tent working on their reports about their findings, which is absolutely nothing..

"Good, right this way then," the man guided her towards an empty chair with the satellite phone on top of the table. He gave her a nod before leaving her alone.

She took a deep breath before bringing the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Cherie, what the hell are you doing back at the jungle? I thought that you and Booth decided not to leave anymore," _Caroline asked through the phone. Brennan doesn't need to be next to her to note the annoyance in the prosecutor's voice.

_ "_Caroline?" she asked. She wasn't expecting a call from her. From Booth and the rest of the team, maybe, but not Caroline unless something is wrong. "Is everything all right?"

_ "Uh-huh, now tell me, what are you doing back there?" _Caroline asked.

Brennan didn't answer the question. Instead, she asked her own. "Didn't you read the note?" she heard someone else in the background, but she didn't think anything of it.

_ "You mean the note that Booth found on your office door?" _Caroline asked in disbelief, and Brennan had a feeling that she was shaking her head as if to show her disappointment.

_ "_Yes," she said as a matter-of-factly. There was an awkward pause when all of a sudden she heard him. _"Can you move over, Caroline?"_

Brennan sat frozen on her chair. She found it hard to breathe, and her hands were perspiring profusely. She doesn't know why she's feeling that way, though it seems to her that every time she hears his voice or every time that she's near him, she finds herself nervous. "Booth?" she asked, barely a whisper.

_"Yeah Bones, who else?"_ he said angrily before pausing. _"What the hell are you doing back there?"_ he asked a little calmly.

"Didn't you read my note?" she asked the same question that she asked Caroline five minutes earlier.

_"Yeah, I did, but I thought you said that you weren't going to go back?"_ he asked.

"Yes, I did, but I changed my mind. The last case that we worked on...it just got to me," she lied knowing that if he were sitting across from her, he'd know that she was lying. There was a short pause, and Brennan sat there waiting for him to say something without caring about the constricting feeling on her chest.

_This is ridiculous, why do I feel this way, s_he asked herself.

_"Did you even think about how I-the team might feel about you disappearing just like that? Why didn't you tell us in person?"_ he asked.

"I was going to tell everyone at the Founding Fathers after we wrapped up the case, but you all had plans," she lied once again.

_"What about when you locked yourself up in your office? I was knocking on your office door, but you wouldn't let me in,"_ he said, and she could tell that the anger from earlier was back.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "I had a little too much to drink the night before. I wasn't feeling very well that day."

_"Why in the world would you go drinking by yourself? Someone could have taken advantage of you. You could have gotten hurt. You know for a genius like you, you act like an idiot,"_ he said angrily, and it was enough for her to snap at him.

"We always have drinks after wrapping up a case, so excuse me for wanting to continue the tradition! I already know that what I did was stupid; I don't need you to tell me that, and just so you know, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself! So if you'll excuse me, I have some digging to do!" she said-more like shouted through the phone. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall.

She got up from where she was seated angrily, and stormed out of the tent. She started to head back to her work site. She knows that his concern means that he was just being a good friend, but she couldn't help herself. The anger was bubbling inside her. _He doesn't have the right to be angry with me, especially after what he had put me through. _

As she continued to walk back to her work site, her mind was somewhere else. She was looking straight ahead of her without looking at where she was going. It was too late when she realized that she was walking straight into a deep hole that had been dug up by one of her colleagues. She landed feet first at the bottom of the hole, and she heard a loud snap. She tried to get up, but the intense pain on her left leg prevented her from doing so.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wanted to update every weekend, but I had a lot of school work, so I almost wasn't able to update, but luckily I finished early. Anyway, sorry for a short and bad chapter. School is just argh. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

_They both stood in her office; her heart's loud pounding against her ears overpowered the silence between the two of them. Her gaze never left him as he stood tall and mighty five feet away from her, and he gave her one of his charm smiles in return. Her knees started to shake, and the pounding in her ears grew louder. He slowly started walking towards her, stopping when he was just a foot away from her. He stood there right in front of her, and he brought his right hand up to lift her chin so that she could look at his face. She looked him straight in his eyes; those big brown orbs that make her feel safe and happy every time she looks into them._

_ "Booth...I-I love you," she said, barely a whisper, and the silence continued. She could feel the heat rising up from her neck as she said those words, but she didn't look away._

_ The silence continued for a long time. He didn't say anything after what she said, but she could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. Suddenly, she felt cold, like someone had pulled the warm blanket that she had over her for protection; she stepped away from him. She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes. She started to head out of her office; she wanted to get out, and be as far away from him as much as possible, but his laughter stopped her on her tracks. She turned around to look at him, but out of nowhere, Hannah appeared. She laughed along with him, but once they had both calmed down, Booth wrapped his arm around the blond woman's waist, and kissed her passionately._

_~0~_

Brennan bolted up from her bed, panting; her shirt soaked with her own perspiration. _That's the fifth time, _she thought to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked to her left, and found the glass of water that the nurse had left for her in case she wakes up. She grabbed the glass of water, and felt relieved as the cold exterior of the glass touched her warm skin. She drank the water with three big gulps, and she sat the glass back down on the table.

She looked around her to familiarize herself with her surrounding. The room is white, she noted; completely white, except for the big water stains on the ceiling. There's a big window to her left that overlooks a garden, and she could see several people sitting out, just enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze against their skin. She tried to get up from her bed so that she could look out the window, but the pain on her leg stopped her. She looked down at her leg, and was surprised to see it in a cast.

"What happened?" she asked just as a doctor entered her room.

"Brennan jerked her head up when she heard him speak. "Good, you're awake."

"Uh...what happened Dr...Bloch?" she asked as she read his name from his ID. She couldn't help, but notice the fact that he was very handsome. However, in comparison to Booth, Booth is more handsome than the doctor.

"You were brought here by a colleague of yours. Apparently, you fell through a hole feet first; it was pretty deep. Six feet to be precise. When you fell, you snapped your tibia in half. We had to perform surgery to fix your leg so that it would heal properly," Dr. Bloch said as he looked through her file.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked as she felt the pain on her leg.

"You were in a lot of pain so we doubled your doze of morphine; you've been unconscious since your surgery the day before yesterday," he said with a smile, but she didn't see. She was worried. She had been gone from the dig site for about two days, and she needs to go back.

Just like before, she tried to get up once again, but the doctor pushed her back down. "When can I leave? I need to get back to work."

"Not so fast, Dr. Brennan. You're going to be in a cast until your leg heals, which could take months. So you're not going to be much help at the dig site. I suggest that you return to the sates, and continue your healing process there," he said as he pushed her back down. She glared at him, but he didn't care.

"Do I have to go back?" she asked shakily.

"Well...no, but your own doctor might want to know about your current state. Also, since you're not in shape to be digging around, you're not going to be doing much work. At least when you're back home, you'll be much more comfortable, and it'll make your healing go faster," he said as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Brennan took another shaky breath. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and she knew that the doctor can see it too. However, her tears weren't because of the pain in her leg; no, she had dealt with much worst. The tears were caused by the fact that she has to go back to the feeling of abandonment and loneliness that she had tried to escape. But she knows that the doctor was right; she's useless with her leg in a cast. "When should I leave?"

"You can leave in a couple of days," he said, and Brennan let out a sigh.

"Thank you. Is that it for now?" she asked and she winced as she felt the pain on her leg again.

"You're in pain: I'll have the nurse come in to give you your medication, but yes, that's it for now. I'll come by to see you again later," the doctor said as he made his way out of her room.

"Great," she said softly as she let one tear roll down her cheek.

_ I hate myself for feeling this way. For feeling weak. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about a very late update. School has been really annoying. I had PSATs to think about, and my short fiction teacher decided that it was a great idea to make us write a story for homework, and there's this girl that's been getting on my nerves lately; I'm friends with her, but she just keeps acting like she's a fake, and she keeps killing my mood to update. Anyway, I tried my best to fix my mistakes on this chapter, so I hope you like it. To all my beloved readers, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Please read and review; your reviews make me happy and motivated to keep writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

As much as she hated the idea of going back to D.C, she complied with what the doctor had suggested. She could have argued with him so that he would her stay, but he had raised a good point; she can't do much with her leg in a cast. She would have been a burden to those who are trying to do their job if she had stayed, and admitting it to herself hurts because she feels useless.

Brennan just got back the day before. The hospital had called her father when they did the surgery in Indonesia, and when he picked her up from the airport, he was beyond furious. He gave her a long speech about he tendencies to run away before taking her to her own doctor. However, despite his angry exterior, she knew that he was relieved that other than her broken leg, she was all right. Brennan understands that her father's anger can't be avoided; Max just got her back after fifteen years, and she understands that he's just scared of losing her again.

"It's good to be back. Not," she told herself with a deep sigh as she got out of the yellow cab that she had taken from her apartment building, and as soon as the door was shut, it drove away. Brennan just stood there, looking at the building that she used to call home. Now, it's something else; instead of the warm feeling that it used to give her, it made her shiver just by looking at it. She wanted to leave; she shouldn't be there in the first place, especially since she was advised to take things easy, but since when does she listen to everything that she's told.

She took a deep breath, and she walked inside the Jeffersonian after standing outside its entrance for what seemed like hours. People who work there watched her as she walked towards her office, but she ignored them. I'm on crutches, so what? She thought to herself; she wanted to say it out loud to get everyone to look away, but she bit her tongue instead, to keep quiet.

When she took the cab to the Jeffersonian, she knew that she didn't want to see the team just yet. She knew that they would see her eventually, but she hoped that she'd go unnoticed until she makes it to her office. That hope, however, was shattered when the team averted their attention from the decomposed remains on top of the metal slab, and focused on her.

"Oh my God…Dr. Brennan, are you all right? What happened?" Cam asked as she saw her walk by the platform on crutches.

Brennan jerked her head up, and she saw the team looking at her with wide eyes. Unsure of what to tell Cam, she resorted to a "good morning, Dr. Saroyan." Cam stood there, surprised by the profesionalism in Brennan's voice. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the first they were meeting, but considering that they've known each other for almost five years already, it took her by surprise; she had stopped calling her 'Dr. Saroyan' since they've gotten a little close, and to hear her calling her that tells her that something is wrong.

"Sweetie, what happened to you?" Angela asked as she ran towards where her best friend was standing to give her a hug. As soon as she had her arms around Brennan, she felt her shoulder get tense.

Brennan got out of Angela's arms, and took a couple of steps back. "I fell," she simply said before walking away. She left the team rooted to their spots with their mouths open. They were confused.

As soon as she was just ten feet away from her office, she noticed that the lights were on. Though she knew that it was foolish to even think that an intruder was in her office due to the strict security, she walked as fast as her crutches would let her go. She reached her office a little out of breath, and beads of sweat were rolling down the side of her neck. She looked around and found everything to be in place. When she looked towards her couch, however, she saw someone laying on it; Booth to be specific. She cleared her throat loudly, and he jumped up from the couch.

"Geez! Don't—Bones! What are you doing here?" Booth asked when he saw her standing before him. For a second, Brennan thought that she saw relief and excitement in his eyes, but that could be easily explained by something else, so she didn't think anything of it.

"I should be the one asking you that; this is after all my office," she said as she walked towards her desk. She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored him.

"I was waiting for the squints to come up with something,you're your office is—why are you on crutches?" he asked as he watched her walk.

"I fell," she said. She placed her crutches agaisnt the wall, and she ignored the pain on her leg as she sat down on her desk chair; she had been ignoring it since she left her apartment.

Booth slowly walked towards her, and her heart started to beat eratically. "Care to elaborate?" he asked with his face only a few inches away from hers. She could smell the coffee in his breath, and her mouth started to water. All of a sudden, she got this warm feeling inside her.

Damn it, Tempe. Why are you feeling like this? she asked herself mentally.

"No. That's exactly what happened. I fell," she said as she looked away from him. She was afraid that if she continued to look straight in his eyes, her facial expression would betray her.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, relaxing?" he asked out of concern.

"I understand that you have your alpha-male tendencies, and that you often use them to show your dominance over me. However, I don't understand why you would care," she said as she looked back up at him. She could feel the anger rising up inside her, but she took a deep breath to calm herself a little.

"Bones, you're my partner. Of course, I care," he said with a chuckle.

"Keyword, partner. It's irrational for you to care about me all the time. I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I don't need you to tell me what to do; I'm not your girlfriend, but Hannah is, so you should go and be with her," she said, and she felt her chest tighten at the mere mention of his girlfriend's name. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall.

Booth was just about to say something back when the team entered the office, and she was grateful for that. However, she wasn't at all happy to be with them at the moment.

"What is going on, sweetie? Shouldn't you be at home, resting your leg?" Angela asked. She could feel the tension in the office, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she waited for her friend to say something.

Brennan took a deep breath. "Why is it that all of a sudden you started to care? While I find your concerns very heart warming, I also find it unnecessary. I only snapped my tibia in half, no big deal," she said a little harshly, and everyone in the room was speechless.

"Bones, what are you talking about?" Booth asked.

"Oh, surely you must know because it's all I ever heard about since the day we got back," she said.

"Sweetie, y-" Angela was going to say something, but Brennan interrupted her.

"I suddenly don't feel well. I'm going home," she said as she got up from her chair. She reached for her crutches from against the wall, and started to head out of her office.

Booth made a move to grab his jacket from the couch. "I'll drive you."

Brennan turned around. "No thanks. I can get a cab," she said, and with that, she walked out of her office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the really late update, but I have a really good excuse. Okay, so my short fiction teacher wanted my class to write two essays about two short stories that we read in class at the same time. I did my writing, and I handed it in to him. When it came time for my conference with him, he basically accused me of having someone write one of the essays, and he insulted me by asking how long I've been in honors classes when I've been in it since my freshman year of high school. Do you know how much it hurts to get accused of plagiarism just because one of the essay I wrote had minimal errors while the other had a lot. I admit that sometimes I don't pay attention with my grammar or punctuation, but sometimes I try to fix them. English is my second language so it's difficult for me. Anyway, after my teacher killed my passion for writing just a little, I had to get my mojo back in order for me to write, and I'm happy to say that I'm back.**

**I can assure you, my readers, that I will finish this story, even if everyone have stopped reading this, but updates will vary on how busy I am with school work or babysitting.**

**Sorry for the long author's not, but I just had to explain my long absence from writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please do read and review.**

**One last thing, I feel like everyone in the chapter is out of character, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for the misspelled words, grammar and punctuation errors that you might find as you read the chapter, and I'm also sorry if this chapter did not meet your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES.**

Her initial thought was to go home and rest her leg, especially after what had happened back in her office, but she felt the need to talk to someone. Someone who will listen, but not judge her. Someone who will give her the comfort that she seeks. So, instead of giving the cab driver her address, she told him to take her to the cemetery. The same cemetery where she had buried her mother's remains five years ago.

After the short drive to the cemetery, Brennan found herself standing in front of her mother's grave with a bouquet of flowers in her hand—she had the cab driver stop by at the florist because it didn't seem right for her to just show up empty handed. She knows that her mother's dead, so rationally speaking, she can't hear her or appreciate the bouquet of flowers, but she was once told that it doesn't matter; all that matters is what's coming from her heart. She doesn't believe in anything that she's about to do, but she's desperate. She wants—needs to be comforted, and if talking to her mother's headstone is the only way she'll get what she wants, then so be it.

"Hey mom…" she said softly.

"I feel really foolish for doing this, but I really need you…" she paused to take a deep breath, and her vision started to blur as she looked down on her mother's headstone.

"…It would be a lot better if you were actually here to talk to me, and to explain things to me…For someone smart, I don't know why I'm feeling like this, and to be honest, I've never felt like this before…I shouldn't be feeling anything," she said with tears, that were threatening to fall earlier, rolling down her cheeks freely.

She stood there, waiting for a reply that she knew would never come. She listened to the soft rustling of the leaves caused by the gentle breeze; she let its warmth brush across her bare skin. Her hair blew away from her face, and she sighed softly as the sun's heat lingered on her pale skin.

"Mom...I need you, and I don't know what I'm going to do...Things have changed so much. I knew that they would, but I didn't think that it would happen this fast..." she continued to talk to her mother's headstone until she felt like she had said everything that she needed to let out.

"...Bye mom. I miss you," she said as she wiped away her tears. She walked away feeling a little content, but she still needs someone to help her. Telling her mother, figuratively speaking, everything, had been refreshing, but it's not the same as actually having someone to tell her what to do.

~o~

After leaving the cemetery, she still had that nagging feeling inside of her. Talking to her mother's headstone had left her feeling a little content, but she's not satisfied. She needs someone whp will actually give her advice. Someone who she knows will help her figure things out.

Brennan is not the type of person to be asking for her; she's very independent. For her to be actually asking for help says a lot.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_she thought to herself as she tried to walk through the wooden door with her crutches under her arm.

"Dr. Brennan! You're back...what happened?" the young doctor asked as soon as his friend walked in his office.

"Hello Sweets," Brennan said as she walked towards the couch in front of his desk, and she put her crutches against the armrest. She lifted her left leg up to rest on the couch as she sat down.

"Uh...It's not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...I was hoping that...maybe you could help me with something," she said uncomfortably. She could feel his eyes on her, but she ignored them.

"Sure, I 'd be happy to help," he said eagerly.

"You know that I hate psychology; I believe that it's a soft science, however, I really need you to explain some things to me," she said as she looked at him.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan, but if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you go to Agent Booth?" he asked, and she winced at the mere mention of her partner's name; this didn't go unnoticed.

"Everything has been different..." she said softly as she stared out the glass window. She watched as the clouds changed into different shapes, and she listened to the soft humming of the doctor's computer. Somehow, it made her relax a little.

"Changes happens everyday; they're inevitable, but tell me, how does that make you feel?" he asked.

Overwhelmed. Angry. Stupid. Overwhelmed because things have been happening so fast. Angry because I shouldn't be feeling anything, but I am. Stupid because I'm letting it get to me," she said, still looking out the window. She could say a lot more, but she's scared.

"Uh...wow. Have you talked to anyone else about this?" he asked, and she could see that he was surprised even though he tried to hide it.

"Yes. My mom, but she doesn't really count because technically I only talked to her headstone," she said, and she turned her head to look at him. She was aware of the tears in her eyes, but she didn't care.

"Something tells me that what you just told me is only part of why you came here. There;s something else that has been bothering you," he said. Brennan wasn't surprised. Sweets is a great profiler, and that's part of that reason why she decided to talk to him.

"Yes. For the past couple of wees, I've been-" just as she was about to tell him about her dreams, the door opened.

"Sweets!" Booth shouted as he entered the the doctor's office without noticing Brennan.

"Er...Agent Boo-" Sweets attempted to warn Booth about Brennan's presence, but he was unsuccessful. Brennan wanted to leave, but at the same time she wanted to hear what he has to say.

"She's not talking to me, why isn't she talking to me?" Booth asked as he paced in front of Sweets. Brennan, on the other hand, remained quiet.

"Agent B-" Sweets attempted again, but once again, Booth didn't let him finish.

"And what the hell was she talking about 'caring all of a sudden'?" Booth asked as he continued pacing. Brennan had looked away a while ago when she started to feel like everything's spinning.

"Booth-"it was Sweets' third attempt to get Booth to stop talking, and to be honest, he was getting annoyed.

"And is she crazy? Her bone snapped in half, and she's walking around like it doesn't hurt at all. She must b-"

"Hey, Agent Booth!" Sweets shouted which got Booth's attention.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss this with Doctor Brennan," Sweets suggested as he looked at Brennan, and she glared at him when she saw him looking at her.

"You're kidding, right? She looked like she wanted to rip my head off when we were back in her office," Booth said.

Brennan found this as a great opportunity to speak up. "That's because you wouldn't mind your own business."

"Wh-Bones!" Booth turned around to look at her, but she was already getting up.

"Is there something wrong?" Sweets asked.

"Thanks Sweets. It was great talking to you," Brennan said as she grabbed her crutches.

"Whoa! Where are you going? Booth asked as he grabbed her elbow.

"Back to my apartment," she simply said as she shrugged his hand off of her.


End file.
